Something Blue And Dawn
by Chosen-Chick-01
Summary: Summary: My version of Something Blue with Dawn in it.


Rating: PG/PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, DON'T SUE.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY IS IN JOURNAL FORM, AND THE REST IS FROM DAWN'S POV. BUFFY'S 19, DAWN'S 13.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: CHILDS PLAY, ANYONE ELSE WHO'S ASKED IN THE PAST, OTHERWISE, ASK AND YOU SHALL RECIEVE. Dear Journal, I was just sitting at home, bored out of my mind, and all of a sudden, Buffy and Spike came into the house. I don't think they saw me 'cause they were making out and stuff! I wonder what Riley thought about THAT??? Anyways, I go, "Mmm. Ahem." And then they turned around and were all like, "Oh. Sorry." I asked them what was going on and Buffy said, "We're getting married!" and they went to her bedroom. I'm in the kitchen right now, and I can hear the bed springs squeaking above my head. Ugh. They were worst enemies, and now they're boinking? Insane much? --Dawn Summers  
  
Okay, so from my journal entry.They stayed up there for hours (two and a half to be exact), and when they came down they left. Then Willow came by the house looking for Buffy and I told her that she and Spike had left. Willow looked worried and ran off. Good thing Mom was in LA or Buffy would've gotten it for leaving me here by myself. Like I can't take care of myself. Please. I'm THIRTEEN, not three. I wish people could quit treating me like I'm some fragile doll they have to watch and protect 24/7. Then again, it's also kinda nice to have people that love you in the world THAT much, that they want someone looking out for you all the time. Unlike Buffy, who never really gets all the family love 'cause she's the Slayer. Geez, I'm actually feeling sorry for her now. What's next? So now I'm at Giles' house, and it appears that Willow cast some sort of mojo that made Giles blind, Xander a demon magnet (I thought he already was one--I mean, look at his love bio!) and Buffy and Spike get married. Wait a second. I just realized something. According to Xander, the spell was for them to get married, not fall in love. Huh. Weird. Anyways, now it appears we're headed to Buffy's dorm to try and find Willow. Okay, now I'm kinda scared for Willow. The demon that made Anya a demon has taken Willow! Yikes. Now they're taking me to the cemetary. Why does everything seem to end up here in Buffy's life? Ta'hoffren was the demon's name. Okay, we're at the cemetary now and some--make that a LOT-- of demons have followed us here! We're barricading ourselves into a crypt--creepy!-- and talking. So Spike goes,"They're strong, and I can't fight. If they get in, I don't know if I can protect you." Then Buffy replies, "You think you have to protect me?" Then Spike cracks me up by saying, "Oh, not with the Girl-Power bit!" Buffy shoots me a dirty look and I look at her helplessly. Then the demons manage to get in. Xander and Anya manage to fend them off me, but Buffy's only watching out for Spike and vice-versa. It's a good thing Xander and Anya were here or I woulda been toast. Weird. Willow just flashed in. She's doing another spell that goes, "Let the healing power begin. Let my will be safe! again. As these words of peace are spoken, let this harmful spell be broken!" When she finishes, Buffy and Spike pull away from each other, disgust and horror evident on their faces. It just cracks me up, and they both shoot me dirty looks. Well, Willow's been doing non-stop baking to help with her guilt. I told her it was really no big deal, actually kinda funny, and she looked at me and said, "Not for them it wasn't." and left the kitchen. I go in the living room and sit on the couch with Giles, Anya and Xander. I'm still sitting there when Spike announces, "Yeah.. well I'm not the one who wanted, "Wind Beneath My Wings" for the first dance." Everyone cracks up once Buffy leaves the room. Spike has a smug look on his face and he looks at me and smiles. Oh god oh god oh god! I have a crush on Spike! I just realized it. Boy, I hope Buffy never finds out! She's so stupid, picking Riley over Spike. 


End file.
